Campamento de Beyblade, cambios, amores y amistades
by dar.caro.linda
Summary: Los blade-luchadores ahora son adolecentes maduros experimentaran cambios a su alrededor de amor a amistad, de amistad a enemistad, de amor a odio y viseversa parejas: tysonhilarykai marianreysalima salimatyson etc


CAMPAMENTO DE VACAIONES Pasaron años desde el campeonato y ahora los chicos tendrán su reecuentro en un campamento organizado por el Sr Dikenson socio de la familia Tachibana quienes tiene la varias acciones en la BBA y con esa influencia todos los chicos que asistirían primero tenían que r a Japon para ser exactos al doyo del campeón mundial Y el ganador de este campeonato es Tyson Granger este es su 5to campeonato mundial ganado¡ - felicidades Ty- decía cierta morena de ojos rubi mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno roce con sus labios - pero Tyson la abrazo y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo para besar esos labios que deseaba tanto sintió sus labios lo cálidos de ellos después su sabor y cuando estaba en el clímax – creo que ya despertaste – mmm?- Tyson ya se te izo tarde – el abrió sus ojos y se encontró viendo a la chica más hermosa de todas justo encima de el con su manos en su cuello y en su cama, estaban en la situación perfecta para….. – ya levántate – repitió ella golpeándolo con una de sus almohadas y poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué hora es? – 9 en punto dormilón ahora báñate, cámbiate y …- ¿y se lo hacemos juntos?- pregunto abrazándola por la espalda – si me quedo contigo todos se preguntaran porque y vendrán a investigar lo que estamos haciendo y lo verán y.. y.. NOOO- pero Hils ya casi nunca estamos juntos ahora todo el tiempo estas en la universidad y yo con mis entrenamientos – izo un puchero mientras la recriminaba – pero Ty tu sabes que..- no completo la frase ya que alguien entro en la habitación y ese alguien era una pelirosa llamada Mariah- ¿Qué están haciendo?- nada solo hablábamos- grito Hilary mientras jalaba a Mariah uera de la habitación de su "mejor amigo" o eso era lo que todos pensaban POV TYSON Que buena mañana definitivamente empecé con el pie derecho, y todo se lo debo al Sr Dikenson ya que el logro que todos mis ex-rivales estén aquí para este campamento pues obvio que seguimos en contacto pero es solo por llamadas o mensajes ahora si estaremos juntos EN EL PASILLO DEL DOYO GRANGER ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Tyson?- pregunto la pelirosa – PASA ALGO ENTRE USTEDES¡-grito como loca una de sus amigas quien iba caminando – NO¡- pero- protesto Mariah – NADA¡ entiendan¡ Marian¡ Mariah¡- siiii- dijeron unísono COCINA DEL DOYO GRANGER Últimamente Tyson se despierta muy tarde- comenzó la conversación Max- ess.. chersto- pronuncio como pudo Daichi ya que estab con comida en la boca- uggg definitivamente eres un cerdo- entro el mencionado buscando su comida – y tu un holgazán – acuso el pequeño- dejen de pelear- interrumpió Hiro, probablemente le mas maduro- si hermano- pero Tyson es cierto que ahora estas muy flojo para despertarte – Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTAA¡-entraron un grupo de chicos de diferentes equipos que eran Wyatt Michael, Rick, Lee, Dunga y Joseph- JAJA LO UNICO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTAREMOS 2 MECES DE VACACIONES¡- chicos ya cálmense recuerden que igual entrenaran – que¡- si lo harán- repitió con firmeza Hiro – vámonos¡- se fueron a alistar su equipaje porque en unas cuantas horas vendrían su transporte - regresando al tema- ¿Qué tema?- pregunto Wyatt- las siestas de Tyson- respondió Daichi- y lo peor es que no dejas dormir a nadie con tus ruidos – continuo el pelirojo - ¿RUIDOS? pregunto Max- cada noche escucho que hablas dormido – pero tu roncas¡- se defendió el acusado- Tyson estoy hablando en serio como tu entrenador espero que asumas tus responsabilidades- si si además siempre estoy a tiempo- pero eso es porque Hilary siempre te despierta – afirmo Rey- es cierto ella es la única que puede despertarlo- continuo Max – y aun no sabemos de que manera lo hace- agrego Joseph - ¿Qué incinuan?- pregunto confundido Tyson- hermanito ¿ que son tu y Hilary?- no… nos.. ¿nostros? - ¿Por qué tartamudeas?¿estas nervioso? – pregunto Joseph – NADAAAA¡- ¿seguro hermanito?- si- ¿Por qué?- porque si- ¿Qué sientes por ella?- esa pregunta fue un golpe bajo ya que ni el mismo lo sabia- te dejamos solo para que piensen en ello- se van todos POV WYATT Pero ¿Por qué me molesta? Hilary es mi mejor amiga y la mejor amiga de Tyson y la mejor amiga de Kai y la mejor amiga de… bueno el punto aquí es que ella es una gran amiga pero ¿Por qué?¿porque me molestaría tanto si ella y Tyson estuvieran juntos? ¿Por qué pienso en ella? Y además yo se que Kai siente algo por ella y ellos son mi amigos no les quitaría a la cica mas hermosa del mundo y la mas tierna inteligente buena divertida… ¿o si? PUERTA DE DOYO GRANGER Chicos ya suban – grito el conductor – siiiiiiiii- la mayoría fue corriendo, todos estaban muy emocionados – Todos ya están listos ¿alguien falta? – pregunto Hiro – bueno adiós chicos – Peor faltan algunos – los que faltamos iremos en otro bus – adioosss¡ EN EL DOYO GRNAGER ¿Quiénes están aquí?- YO- no te hagas la graciosa Hilary – no me hago lo soy – sigue asi y te hare compartir habitacion con Mingming – NOOOOOO lo siento lo siento mucho, muchísimo ¿soy digna de recibir tu perdón?- ustedes dos ya dejen de sus juegos – reprendio Ozuma- me voy a traer a los demás- chau entrenador – dijo en tono burlon Hilary - ¿no que te gustaba su hermano?- ¿Ty?- si-el y yo somos amigos- mmm..- y ¿Por qué no estas con tu equipo?- no es de tu interés-no será por Marian - ¿Qué tiene que ver Marian?- pues que ella te gusta pero tu piensas que a ella le gusta Max y por eso…- NOOO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS- siiii justo como yo y Ty- eres buena Tachibana – lo se- muy astuta y bella- el se acerco a ella tan cerca que sentía su respiración- lo se-yyy..- yy me voy- ella lo empujo y se fue corriendo HILARY POV ¿Qué le pasa? Se comportó como Ty, aunque él es solo mi amigo y además podría jugar con Ozuma no creo que busque algo serio ¡ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO COMO PERRA! Estúpidas mejores amigas que me hacen.. naa las adoro yyy TENGO UNA IDEA PUERTA DEL DOYO GRANGER HILARY¡ solo faltas tu¡- grito el entrenador – No hire - ¿quee?- bueno si ire pero después - ¿Por qué?- porque tengo una idea- hay no – mmm?- tus ideas me dan miedo mucho miedo- ¿desde cuando?- recuerdas esa fiesta que tuvimos en la universidad - ¿Cuál de todas?- en la que casi nos arrestan- eso fue un error común- mejor me quedo contigo- lo sabia- ¿Qué?- solo quiere estar con migo – jajajaja adelántense ustedes nosotros lo alcanzaremos luego Asi se fue el segundo carro y Hilary le conto su idea a Hiro y fueron a realizarla EN EL CAMPAMENTO Ya llegaron – grito Tyson esperando que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí – bienvenida Hilz- dijo mientras que con un arma de agua mojaba a todos- Tyson en unos meces entraras a la universidad y sigues siendo un inmaduro- grito Ozuma – lo siento jeje- no se como Hilary, una chica tan inteligente como ella quien entro antes a la universidad, te sigue lo juegos- ella ser un genio pero ella siempre estará ahí para mi no es asi Hilz ¿Hiz?- ella no esta aquí –agrego Garland mientras se bajaba del bus – pero ¿Por qué?- ella se fue con Hiro - ¿Hiro?- ellos tenían una idea 


End file.
